


Slushies are Gay Culture

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 7/11 girl - Freeform, Aftermath from the party, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Elliot this title is the best lmfg, Gen, Hurt and comfort, I love 7/11 girl and you can fucking fight me, I need to work on my other fic rip, M/M, Michael is a sad boi, This is Bad, boyf riends — Freeform, but i needed to finish it, gays platonically comforting, just two gays sitting five feet apart because they're not straight, slushie gays - Freeform, starts out angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: “Stop staring at me.” He glanced over towards her nervously, but resolutely stared back at his cup.“Then tell me what’s wrong,” She replied in a clipped tone. She meant business.“Nothing. M’ fine.”“Right, and I’m straight.”“I don’t have to tell you anything.”“No but you want to.”“No I don’t.”“Then why are you still here?”Damn.





	Slushies are Gay Culture

A muffled thumping could be heard as Michael banged his head on the steering wheel. He could do this right? He was being stupid about the whole thing. It shouldn't be that big of a deal.

 

It had been about three months now since Jeremy had taken that stupid tictac. Since Michael had been declared not cool. Since the squip had decided that Michael was only a hindrance to Jeremy's life. He couldn't tell if it was worse or better after finding out it was started because of the pill. On one hand, Jeremy ignoring him for no reason left him feeling hollow and shaky and oh so very guilty. But on the other… knowing that a supercomputer couldn't find a way to factor Michael into Jeremy's life, that in no favorable outcome was Michael's existence a good thing...

 

He shouldn't be angry. Right? It wasn't Jeremy's fault. But then his friend's cold, uncaring, face staring him down without the influence of a stupid virus, flashed through his head, causing Michael to wince. ‘ _ Move it, loser.’ Maybe Jeremy didn't need a pill to realize how pathetic Michael is. _

 

Michael's chest tightened again. He closed his eyes, breathing a little ragged. No no. This wasn't the time. He wasn't going to start sobbing in the parking lot of 7/11. He'd already cried enough tonight.

 

He didn't even know why he was here. He'd driven from Jake's house, shaking and with tears drying uncomfortably on his face, with the intent of going home and suffering alone in his room but… apparently his body had other ideas. Slushies made him feel better. It was an irrefutable fact in his life at this point. But  _ god, _ Michael tried to remember the last time he'd gotten a slushie and it was…

 

It was the day he’d finally managed to gain Jeremy’s attention. In the hall with Brook waving eagerly by the door. Michael shouldn’t have been surprised when Jeremy turned away from him, making his choice. He’d had left on the verge of tears, immediately pulling himself together and getting a slushie. Slushie girl had asked him what was wrong and Michael… couldn't handle it. He only wanted to talk to Jeremy and shouted at her to leave him alone. He hadn't been back since.

 

But now… he didn't have Jeremy. It finally sunk in. Michael didn't..  have anyone. Except maybe… maybe he still had slushie girl? She'd see he was upset and give him an upsize despite him buying a medium and then maybe his chest wouldn't feel so tight. And wow wasn't this pathetic. But he really didn't want to go home right now. To be surrounded by reminders of what he lost.  _ Fuck,  _ there's those tears.

 

Michael hastily wiped at his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and missed his hoodie suddenly. It made him feel safe. Michael reached in the back to pull it on, but as his fingers brushed the soft material, his arm locked up. A memory of him and Jeremy struggling to sew patches into the hoodie came to mind. His eyes stung again. He needed to get out here, everything reminded him of Jeremy. Michael shook while taking shaky breaths. Maybe he could just get a slushie and walk around for a bit. He wasn't sure if he could drive home right now. Hopefully slushie girl wasn't working. He didn't want to see the disappointment on her face. After all, Michael had pretty much did the same thing to her that Jeremy had done to him. Even if they weren't friends outside of the convenience store.

 

With weak legs, Michael made his way out of his car, leaning against the car with deep breaths. He shivered, vaguely wishing for his hoodie but immediately dismissing it. He'd already decided that was a bad idea.

 

Wrapping his arms tightly around his midsection, Michael sniffed and wiped at his face one final time before walking across the parking lot and pushing open the door. The usually inviting atmosphere felt imposing and condescending as he walked in. Even here he felt alone.

 

There was no one in the store. Or at least, that Michael could see. He did however hear the clerk say, “welcome to seven eleven.” You could easily hear the lower cased greeting in the monotone voice. Michael fought to not lock up again. He knew that voice. He glanced over to the counter, only to see his favorite slushie girl, staring uninteresting at the 3ds clenched tightly in her hand, a stick poking out from between her candy dyed red lips, rolling randomly.

 

He’d somehow managed to get a bag of gummy worms and make his way to the counter without alerting her to his presence. His legs shook with each step and Michael silently thanked whatever god that no one was stupid enough to be at a 7-11 on holloween night. He dropped the bag of candy on the counter, trying not to immediately run at her annoyed sigh.

 

“Can I get you anyth-” A gasp escaped her lips and Michael's face immediately dropped to his shoes. “Cherry-Gay? What are-”

 

He almost laughs at the nickname, but restrains himself and cuts her off instead with a quiet, “medium slushie please.”

 

A hand slams down, thin fingers with purple and black painted nails, in front of him causing Michael to jump. “Hey!” she demands. “You  _ do not _ come into  _ my store _ looking like someone killed your fucking puppy with no explanation.”

 

Her voice softened and he could hear the  _ pop _ of her removing her lollipop. He gulped thickly as dark hair swung down as she lowered slightly trying to catch his eyes. It wasn’t difficult seeing as the major height difference between the two. “Hey dude, what’s wrong?” She tries again and maybe something in Michael breaks because he suddenly takes a step back, turning away from her, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep from spilling. He had really hoped she wasn’t here. All he wanted was a slushie so he could pretend to be okay for a little while.

 

She made a face, scratching her head slightly, obvious lost as of what to do. “Uhh hey man. Really. You can talk to me if you need to. How about you like… chill out? And I’ll make you a slushie? On the house.”

 

He looks up, shocked, and she smiles, moving shit aside on the counter without a care. She pats the hard metal before rushing over to the door, flipping the open sign to closed. “You can sit up here, okay? And like- I don’t have any customers anyway so…” She shrugs and rushes back to the machines. Michael watches her long hair trail behind as the short girl runs about. He doesn’t understand but he can’t deny his gratitude. As much as he wants to be alone, he also  _ doesn’t  _ want to be alone.

 

“You uh- you don’t have to do this…,” He says, mumbling as he picks at the lose threads of his CREEPS sweater. She just slams a cherry slushie onto the counter top with a shrug. “I know. But I want to. Now, up. I want the deets.”

 

With a hesitant look from slushie to counter to girl, Michael sighs heavily and gets onto the counter. It;s a little awkward but he makes it, crossing his legs and holding the frozen beverage close. Hopping up on the conveniently large counter as well, slushie girl sits cross legged, a coke flavored slushie wrapped in her own grip.

 

She waits patiently as he takes a long sip, relishing in the cherry flavored ice. Michael sighs, shifting uncomfortably on the cold counter top. He wished she’d stop staring at him. He decided to vocalize his thoughts with a simple, “Stop staring at me.” He glanced over towards her nervously, but resolutely stared back at his cup.

 

“Then tell me what’s wrong,” She replied in a clipped tone. She meant business.

 

“Nothing. M’ fine.”

 

“Right, and I’m straight.”

 

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

 

“No but you want to.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“Then why are you still here?”

 

_ Damn. _

 

A hand was placed on his thigh, startling Michael into looking up at concerned brown eyes. “Michael, You’ve been  _ crying. _ I haven’t seen you come in here in  _ weeks _ . You’re not wearing your nasty ass jacket. I’m… worried. Alright? Just like. Tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

 

“You know my name?” is what he asks instead.

 

She flushes slightly and laughs, pulling back. “Uhh yeah. Heh- That time you came in with your mom? I over heard her yelling at you to put the the pop rocks back.”

 

Michael thought back to that day, a thin smile breaking through. Oh yes. She’d bought it for him anyway. He’d ended up sharing them with Jeremy. “That’s a little creepy. I don’t even know your name.” He glanced to her name tag with a smirk. “Unless your parents actually named you ‘Eh’.”

 

She rolled her eyes, taking a loud sip of sweet coke flavored slushie. “Oh shut it. Or I’ll keep calling you Cherry Gay. My name’s Emily.”

 

Michael made a face. “Uhh I’ll stick to Slushie girl.”

 

Emily laughed, tossing a lighter at Michael’s face. “Shut up, dork!”

 

He batted it away with a laugh, but it soon died in his throat as his eyes locked on the pac man design on the lighter he’d been assaulted with.  _ Right.  _ Michael slumped slightly, drinking more slushie slowly as his eyes stayed locked on the object. He wondered if Jeremy was still at the party right now.

 

Emily seemed to have noticed the shift in emotion, and cleared her throat. “Michael?”

 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He  _ needed  _ to talk about it. Or he’d explode. It couldn’t hurt, right?

 

“You uhm. Remember my friend? Jeremy?”

 

“The one you have a hella gay crush on?”

 

Michael nodded, eyes squeezing a little more.

 

“Well uhm. He uh. He ditched me. Tonight. Called- called me a  _ loser _ . We were at a party.”

 

Emily frowned, crossing her arms. “He ditched you? At a party? What the fuck, why? And why did he call you a loser?”

 

Michael opened his eyes slowly with a laugh. “Well he didn’t really ditch me exactly. I kind of snuck into the party. I wasn’t actually invited.”

 

“But he was? Aren't you two like a packaged deal or some shit?”

 

His chest ached again as he set the slushie down, arms wrapping securing around his midsection. Michael looked away. “Were. We uhm. We were.”

 

“Oh… Do you need me to fight him? Because I fucking will. Don’t tempt me. I’ll fight a minor.”

 

Michael laughed, holding out his hands in defense. “N-no! No, Dude. Don’t worry about it. It’s okay. Besides, he’s probably beating himself up over it already.”  _ Probably not. _ Michael ignored the pain in his chest at that thought.

 

Emily continued to frown, poking his knee. “You okay? Seriously.”

 

“I uhm. Well.”  _ Fuck it _ . “If you call having a panic attack in the bathroom for two hours during the coolest party of the year after your best friend slash romantic interest of 12 years basically throws you away and then sneak out only to cry in a parking lot okay, then sure. I’m fucking peachy.” His eyes welled up again, but Michael hastily wiped at his face before anything could fall. He took another stubborn drink of his slushie. It was halfway gone.

 

Emily started to reply, but she was cut off by a sudden pounding on the glass door of the store. Both jumped, Michael releasing a tiny shriek.

 

After a shouted debate through the door and Emily violently shoving a bag of halloween candy and a Diet coke through said door, she was back, grabbing Michael’s half empty cup without a word.

 

He watched her refill the cups, biting his lip as he looked from her and the door. “What uh what was that?”

 

She rolled her eyes, setting the drink down more gently next to him. “Nothing. Just some bitch screaming about running out of candy. I don’t care. I can’t be fired so. I’m their best employee here.”

 

Michael chuckled, taking a slow sip of the newly refilled slush. His last one was starting to melt anyway. “Thanks. For this,” He gestured to the slushie, but it was obvious he was talking about more than just the beverage.

 

She just nodded, getting back on the counter, sitting criss crossed, slushie in hand. “So,” she started, placing the cup down with a thump. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

 

“The beginning?”

 

“Yeah. Like when this Jeremy guy first started being a dick to you.”

 

So he did. He told her everything. And  _ holy fuck _ it felt so good to finally get everything out. Even if she probably didn’t believe him about most of it. He knew he wouldn’t if someone had told him. But Emily just nodded along, refilling slushies when needed until Michael felt he couldn’t do anymore. Then he started digging into the gummy worms he’d chosen off the shelf earlier, tossing a five dollar bill on the counter, much to Emily’s dismay.

 

It wasn’t until well into daybreak that he finally ran out of words, new tears drying on his cheeks, body exhausted and sleepy, but over all feeling loose and relieved. A light after the dark and heavy thoughts were exposed.

 

“And so yeah. Now I’m here. Just uhh pourin my heart out and shit. With gummy worms.”

 

Emily let out a short laugh, digging into her own bag of candy. “Damn. That’s a hell of a story. So any idea how you can stop that thing?”

 

Michael blinked, a yellow worm half way out of his mouth. “Wait. You believe me?”

 

“Well I mean yeah. Why wouldn’t I? Unless you can cry on command or something.”

 

Michael flushed slightly, looking away. He wiped at his face just in case there were more tears he hadn’t managed to catch.

 

She huffed, pulling his hand back down and taking hold. Emily tried to catch his eye and offered some Twizzlers to the shaking boy. “Hey,” she said in a soft voice. “It’ll be alright, okay? I’ll help you! We’ll find out what this thing is and we’ll find a way to stop it. You said mountain dew activates it, right? So there must be a way to deactivate it. It’s a computer. So don’t worry!”

 

“But, what if Jeremy isn’t the same? What if we can’t turn it off? What if-”

 

“Michael.” He looked up, shivering slightly at the fierceness displayed in her expression. “We’ll find a way. And we’ll get you your Jeremy back.”

 

Michael flushed again, looking down once more. But a soft smile spread on his face as hope stubbornly bloomed in his chest. It was dangerous. And probably risky to believe in a happy ending. But damnit, when she sounded so sure it was difficult not to. A soft, “Okay,” left his lips as his hand tightened around hers.

 

She patted the top of his head with her free hand before pulling away and climbing off the counter. Michael looked up in confusion, but it quickly dissipated as Emily smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets. “So my shift is over in like twenty minutes. You gotta car right? We can cram my bike inside and go do some research. Do you know where to start?”

 

Michael got up as well, stretching first with a big yawn. He shook his head to wake up a little, looking out at his car in the parking lot. “I have a few friends on Warcraft that know a lot of underground shit. We can start there?”

 

Emily nodded, throwing an arm around Michael’s shoulders. And by that, she actually forced Michael to bend down so she could do so. “It’s a plan then Mikey! We’re gonna kill this mother fucker!” A fist bump was offered to Michael and he did the only thing you can do when offered a form of confirmation.

 

“Hell yeah,” he answered with a wide grin. Despite the tired eyes and sleep deprived limbs, Michael was excited.  _ They could do this. _ They had to do this.

 

For Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> I! Don't! Like! This! But oh well. lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed it at least? I really fucking love Emily though. She's an Oc my discord and I collectively created. She's great. I didn't do her justice but meh anyways. Yeah! This is a thing now! Now I can go back to focusing on my other bmc fic lol Hope you guys have a great day!
> 
> Edit: Emily is now on tumblr! Follow slushie gays for a collection of works from me friends and me!  
> https://slushie-gays.tumblr.com/


End file.
